


Crush

by Zatyrical



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Based on the unus annus archery video, Dom Ethan Nestor, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Not Beta Read, Sub Mark Fischbach, because it just had really gay (TM) vibes, because we need more fics with that dynamic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:41:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22842646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zatyrical/pseuds/Zatyrical
Summary: Ethan is done with Mark acting like he is always the one better at everything, so he decides to finally give him a bit of his own medicine.
Relationships: Mark Fischbach/Ethan Nestor
Comments: 8
Kudos: 277





	Crush

**Author's Note:**

> This is not beta read and I indeed wrote this instead of sleeping, but honestly the archery video was filed with too much gay energy that I had to write this.
> 
> I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I did writting it. If there is any grammar mistake please tell me! English is not my first language so I guess there should be some things around the story with not great grammar.
> 
> (P.S. yes, i know I'm not great at titles)

Ethan knew that his aim wasn’t even half bad. Hell, his aim was better than what people use to think since his skills at shooting games weren’t good, however that didn’t mean that his aim in real life was bad. Having a gymnastic background actually had a lot to do with it, he knew how to focus on steadying every part of his body, he had an eye for distances, and knew how to make something move in the desired direction he was pointing, granted, he was talking about launching himself at a target and not  _ something else _ at a target, but it was the same principles. He only needed to accustom himself to the thing getting thrown.

Obviously accustoming himself to an arrow had been fairly easy. Pointing and shooting, that was it, but he and Mark had developed a dynamic by then, Ethan would not be very good at archery and Mark would be good, changing it at that point of the recording would probably feel awkward.

Or at least Ethan would not even think of changing it if Mark hadn’t acted way more over his own head than the usual. Ethan felt something along the lines of possessiveness and jealousy flood him inside the moment Mark had the nerve to actually  _ skip _ when Master Bella told them to pick up the arrows and then, as if it hadn’t been enough, Bella asked them if they wanted to try a new position, and Mark confidently answered with “Whatever is most impressive to beat him at” 

That was it, he was not having it, Mark wanted to act entitled? Then Ethan could act like that too.

Master Bella gave them new positions on the ground, kneeling, and while it was a new position he could adjust his aim with a few tries, purposely aiming outside the target to not raise any suspicion as to what he was going to do now. They both made a couple tries when Master Bella implied that they could try to shoot with their eyes closed with enough practice.

“Yeah, Ethan, I get ya” Mark said implying that Ethan needed the practice, not hiding the fact that he still wanted to annoy him “I’ll stay on your level, for now.”

Mark shoot, still hitting the target and Ethan knew that it was the time. He needed to dare Mark to shot with his eyes closed but not directly, since it would ruin the surprise factor on his little scheme. So he prepared his bow, still aimed to miss, closed his eyes, and shot.

Mark smiled, feeling superior and not having noticing Ethan’s eyes close “So it wasn’t quite…”

“He closed his eyes!” Master Bella said, smiling and interrupting Mark on her way. 

Master Bella saying that put Mark exactly where Ethan wanted him. Mark could be intelligent when he wanted it, but his competitive nature usually fogged his reasoning.

After that, Bella gave them a couple more instructions as to how to shoot with their eyes closed and then she gave them free floor to try.

Mark let him go first and, not wanting to shoot without factually beating Mark, Ethan failed again.

“Oh, Ethan, I will show you the ways”

“Oh yeah?” Ethan said, fighting any emotion that could tell that he was actually just waiting for Mark to hit the target.

“Yeah” Mark took his arrow and lined it with his bow “Would you want to know what it means to go even further beyond?”

“What does it mean?” Ethan humoured him.

“This” Mark breathe, aimed, and shot.

And that was his signal, without even given Mark a chance to start mocking him again, Ethan aimed, closed his eyes, and without containing a grin from spreading on his face he shot once more. The arrow Mark had throw was on the edge of the drawn target at the sack, on the other side, Ethan’s was just inches away from a bullseye. A look towards Mark showed him that Ethan had indeed surprised him.

Now Mark was clearly overreacting for the video and the dynamic, but that didn’t meant that Ethan was not going to get advantage of it.

“Huh, I think that was better, actually” Ethan went back to the part he was playing and let a neutral tone cover his words “Interesting”

Bella asked for them to collect the arrows and Ethan stood up, noticing that Mark was, in fact, just studying Ethan’s arrow stuck on the target, a dumbstruck expression written all over his face.

“This is up here” He grabbed Mark’s arrow, stuck right in the border of the target “The center is here, and my shot is here” Ethan felt as if in Christmas. Revenge could be petty, but oh so satisfying, even if it was only to put on a show “I’m not saying anything, it’s just interesting. Not like is a competition, it’s just interesting, the way that it happened. Collect the arrows, Mark!”

Now that may have been a bit more joyful than what he had planned, but who could deny Ethan a bit of fun in this situation?

The next couple of rounds, Ethan got one after the other. With a simple glance he could see that, even if the new shift in the dynamics was still playful banter, Ethan’s newfound confidence caught Mark off guard arrow after arrow, actually making Mark a bit nervous and, if Ethan didn’t knew him enough, he would say aroused. There was a moment where, when they were shooting backwards, and Ethan mocked him a bit, Mark tensed and looked at him from head to toe, definitely checking him out, as if noticing something that he hadn’t seen in the years of knowing each other.

The last arrow that they got to shoot was in any position that they have wanted. Mark, as it had been usual for the lesson, let Ethan tried first. This was the moment Ethan go to actually shine, he had had his eyes on one of Mark’s arrows for a while now. He smiled, the saying was Go Big or Go Home, wasn’t it?

Ethan straightened up and shoot aiming, not for the bullseye, but for that one arrow specifically. His arrow flew across the room, embedding itself on the already stuck arrow. Ethan turned around and gave Mark a smirk, not saying anything about the arrow and letting Mark just take everything for himself. He could actually swear that he saw Mark give a big gulp when Master Bella was not looking at them.

Mark’s turn came and he decided to shoot backwards, teasing Ethan on how he had just been copying his shots from before.

“Let’s see how you do this time tho…” 

“I’m not on my knees” Mark looked like the tone on Ethan’s voice annoyed him and he teased back again, seemingly regretting the words right after they came out of his mouth.

Ethan gave him a cocky smile, giving room for the imagination, and letting Mark fluster even more than what he already was.

His shot had not even touched the sack and, while Mark was not happy with the outcomes, they called it a day. Both of them helped pick the arrows up from their last shots and Ethan decided that a bit of more teasing couldn’t be bad.

“Hey Mark! Come here!”

“What?” Mark asked, walking towards the sack.

“You remember how this was my shot” Ethan pointed to the arrow that had went through Mark’s first shot “And this was your shot”

“No, well my shot should’ve been closer so-”

“No, I’m sure this was my shot” Ethan grinned again, feeling like his smug self had actually been way more active than usual but not caring enough.

“No, it’s impossible… no-”

“Yeah, it went through yours”

“No… yours was after… mine… so, no… that’s-”

Mark was getting way more flustered and Ethan realized that it was in fact something really attractive to look at.

“Actually it was my shot” Master Bella cut their small feud by taking the shot for herself “For the angle that it arrived it was mine”

Ethan threw a look at Mark, and with just locking eyes they both settled for the answer Bella had given them.

They stopped recording, said their thanks and goodbyes to their instructor and they head for their homes. Or at least Ethan thought he was going to his house when Mark stopped him.

“Wanna go to my place?” He seemed a bit more tense than usual but Ethan shaked the thought out of his mind, probably nothing important “I am actually curious to see who’s arrow was that”

A half smile and a sign with his head for Ethan to follow him was the only thing Ethan needed to say yes to anything that Mark asked. Sure, he may or may not have a crush on Mark, but that didn’t mean that he couldn’t say no to him, Ethan just didn’t want to.

“Sure, finished the videos that will go up until the weekend yesterday, I have time to spare”

Mark smiled and both of them walked towards Mark’s car -- usually that was the car that they all used for transportation, since it was bigger than everyone else’s. That day only them both had arrived on Mark’s car since the rest of their crew arrived on Evan’s car, so they didn’t have to drop off anyone on their houses -- Mark drived to his home and entered with Ethan right behind him. Saying that Ethan wasn’t curious himself about the arrow was a lie, but he was more nervous thinking that the arrow may not have been his, it would have thrown most of his act to the garbage and Mark would go back to tease him about it.

He was confident that it had been his, but he also didn’t have a good attention span so it was 50-50.

They turned on Mark’s computer, downloaded the files, and sorted through all of them, looking for the specific moment when the arrow had gone through the other arrow. 

Ethan was completely aware of the space that Mark and him were sharing. It wasn’t uncomfortable, nor he disliked it, in fact he grew almost needy standing that close to the other man without being able to touch and feel. The problem was Mark. Sure, Ethan usually acted a bit more shy in camera than normal, that didn’t mean that he was not shy in general but when a camera started recording Ethan reached another level of shyness. Although it was not like he hadn’t make some advances on guys and girls alike when he was out in a bar having fun with some friends.

But Mark…

Mark was concentrated on the computer, eyes focused on their task, trying to figure out the answer to their question as fast as possible. He had a goal in mind and completed it. He was not a man to accomplish the goals that he had setted for himself and finish them as best as he could in the moment. Unus Annus was his definit goal at this moment, for the next year -- or at least what was left of it -- Unus Annus was one of the projects that he felt were his babies, he needed to be able to record videos with Ethan until november and Ethan knew that he couldn’t bring himself to mess up anything that Mark wanted to do, so romantic advances on Mark were a big no for him on the conditions that they were.

He also was fairly sure that Mark had said before he was straight, and Ethan wasn’t partial to a broken heart because of it.

“Well fuck me, I think it was you!” Mark’s words brought Ethan back to the present and his eyes settled on the screen in front of him.

The video showed him shooting his arrow right through the middle of one that had already been hanging from the target. Ethan could see his smirk on the video, and while he was proud of his accomplishment he also cringed a little about his superior attitude, it gave him a bad taste. Ethan turned to Mark, who was still putting his complete focus on the video.

“I guess it  _ was _ me, wasn’t it?” Ethan tried to break the silence that was building between them and gave a little shrug, trying not to sound too pleased with himself. 

“You looked rather attractive” 

Ethan raised an eyebrow and turned to see Mark’s face. He also looked like he was surprised at his own comment. Mark was an affective guy, he didn’t stop when it meant to give his friends any kind of support, but what he had said had been forward even for him.

“I mean” Mark turned to see Ethan, but the moment he caught the other’s eyes Mark avoided his gaze “You look good confident, it’s good. Lot of girls at your door and all that”

Mark quickly went back to focus on the screen but now he was literally only fidgeting with the cropping tools.

Ethan was half shocked, half flattered. Mark had actually called him attractive, and while they joked around calling themselves hot, a direct compliment of that nature from Mark was something else. 

“So you think I am attractive when I’m feeling confident?” Ethan’s cockiness arrived again in a matter of milliseconds, something inside of Ethan stirring at the thought of Mark flustering again.

“You are not going to let this die, are you?”

“I just liked the sound of it! The great Mark my-ego-is-as-big-as-my-head Fischbach, calling me, attractive” Ethan’s eyes couldn’t help but to roam Mark’s face and every emotion that it displayed, slightly aware that maybe he was on the border of banter and full on flirtuation.

“Oh really? Because it looks like the one with a big ego right now is you” Mark reciprocated the smile and leaned back on his studio chair.

“But THE Markiplier called me handsome!” Ethan put a hand on his chest and exaggerated a sigh.

“Now you're just putting words on my mouth!”

Ethan bit his tongue, forcing himself to not throw an innuendo in front of his friend face, even though he still noticed how Mark’s cheeks started to turn a pinkish color.

“Besides, you’re acting like a highschool girl with a crush” Mark teased him again and a stupid bravado made Ethan talk before he could even process the sentence he blurted out.

“Maybe I am”

Mark and Ethan stood in their places without moving, letting the meaning of Ethan’s words sink during their silence. Mark, who had been smiling lightly at the teasing, was suddenly looking intensely at Ethan.

“So you…” Mark said, breaking the silence between them.

Ethan could feel his whole face getting hotter by the second, but Mark hadn’t screamed at him nor looked disgusted, so he was not backing down.

“I guess for a while now, yes” And that had been a lie, because Ethan was sure that it was for a lot longer than just ‘a while’.

Several numbers of emotions ran through Mark’s eyes, Ethan didn’t know if it was because he was trying to decipher how he was meant to act or if he needed to do something else because his friend had basically just declared him his crush.

Mark turned his head to his computer’s screen for a moment before locking his eyes back to Ethan’s “You really did take my breath away during the lesson”

And it had only been a small whisper, just barely audible enough to make Ethan gain another boost of confidence, now knowing that Mark was not rejecting him. Ethan took a step into Mark’s personal space and leaned down -- since Mark was still sitting in the chair-- to let their faces be at the same level.

“Did I really?” Ethan whispered back, feeling his heart beating fast enough for him to be sure that Mark could hear him.

“You always do”

Ethan wasn’t sure of who had been the one closing the remaining space between them, but feeling Mark’s body below him, grabbing to Ethan and kissing him fiercely, was enough to rip Ethan from any little doubt that he had. Their lips moved in synchrony, not a battle but a dance, following each other’s movement with a new one, tasting each other, Ethan making a point to himself to never forget the experience that he was now living. At one point he could feel Mark grab to Ethan’s shirt and tugged him closer to him, looking for far more contact to the one they had and making Ethan grab to the arms of the chair, helping his whole weight not to fall on Mark.

They both pulled apart, breathing heavily and smiling brightly at each other. Ethan was able to corroborate the fact that Mark did look way to lovely being flustered, with his lips parted slightly and the pink on his cheeks, putting his undivided attention on Ethan.

“You should see yourself” Ethan said, not being able to contain himself “You look wonderful like that”

Mark blushed drastically at that but never stopped looking at Ethan. He just put one of his usual smirks and grabbed Ethan by the neck “Just kiss me again”

Ethan mimicked Mark’s smirk and complied.

After all, Ethan may have a crush on Mark, but that didn’t mean that he couldn’t say no to him, Ethan just didn’t want to.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! :D


End file.
